


Electric Love

by Emakaylee



Category: Legend of the Seeker, The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Agiels, BDSM, Collars, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, Knifeplay, Light Sadism, Magic, Mord'Sith content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emakaylee/pseuds/Emakaylee
Summary: Darken Rahl decides to have Kahlan captured around the same time as Richard, and broken by Cara. In the midst of being broken, Kahlan sees the real Cara and falls in love, and/or in the midst of breaking Kahlan, she gets to Cara and Cara falls in love with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissPersephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPersephone/gifts), [SteelLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/gifts).



“Egan, bring Cara Mason into my chambers,” Darken Rahl commanded one of his big, blond bodyguards as he licked his fingertips and ran his damp fingertips along his blond eyebrows and pale lips. With a fist to his heart and a bow of his head, Egan left his position at the door, and was off to his task. “Ulic,” he said to the other, “bring me the journey book.” Darken went back to studying the placement of the stars and clouds. When Ulic returned, he left the window and moved to check the maps on the desk beside his bed. Taking the book from Ulic’s outstretched hands, he opened it and flipped from the last page to the most recently written page. In it was a new message from Mistress Denna in Tamarang. As he pulled the pen from the spine, a knock sounded on his door. “Come in,” he beckoned.

A woman with long, dirty blonde hair done up in a braid and dressed in a v-neck skin tight, brown leather outfit that covered her from neck to toe and left nothing to the imagination, stepped in as he turned towards the door. She instantly dropped to her knees and placed her forehead on the cool tile floor before chanting, “Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours.” 

After finishing, she rose to her feet with her hands behind her back and eyes cast down. Darken moved his head down then up, scanning her shapely body. She had curves in all the right places and was solid muscle. The yellow crescent and star on her stomach was rippled by abs underneath, and rose and fell with each steady breath. He walked forward then began slowly circling her, one hand stroking along his chin and the other folded across his body. He stopped in front of her after the third time around, and grasped her jaw and lifted her face to his.

“I have heard news,” he began, “from your sister, Mistress Denna. She has captured the Cypher boy and his magic, and will begin breaking him this very night.” His painstakingly sharp blue eyes searched her face for a reaction. The pupils in her own blue green eyes, looking dull in comparison to his, diluted, and the trace of a smile appeared on her mouth. He smirked and dropped his hold on her face. “I have a task for you. I have decided that having the Cypher boy broken may not be enough, and already three quads have failed me in killing the Mother Confessor. I have changed my mind. In the morning you will ride with two quads to close by Tamarang, where the Callisidrin River meets Agaden Reach. 

There you shall find the Mother Confessor. I want her broken, my pet. By you.” With those last two words, he took the curved knife from the golden belt cinching his white robes, wet the length of the blade with his tongue, and ran it up the left sleeve of Cara’s leather, from her elbow to her shoulder, applying just enough pressure to slice through the sturdy garment and into her skin to draw a thin line of blood. “You, my pet, I believe are the perfect one for the task, and will be changing to your red leathers. If,” he wiped the blade along her collar bones, “you are successful in your capture, you may take her for your mate until I claim her to produce an heir.”

“As you wish, my Lord. Will we be collaring her with the Rada’Han as well? I heard rumors that this one gets her power back quickly. It would be beneficial to her breaking for her to lose the access to her power, my Lord.” Cara bowed her head in apology for speaking without his permission. Darken nodded, then flourished his hand, producing a seamless, dull silver collar out of the air. He passed his other hand over it, and murmured a few words in High D’haran. The collar changed into a thinner, shinier one with a grandidierite that matched Cara’s eyes set in. He handed it to her, and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he watched her absentmindedly rubbed a thumb over the stone, her eyes never leaving his face. “Is there,” she swallowed and shifted her eyes away for a moment, “anything else you wish of me, Master? I have brought my Agiel-”

Darken raised his hand to cut her off. “Not tonight, my pet. Use this time to prepare for your journey. Send word to Demmin Nass to send two quads to me on your way out. I will protect them with a Subtractive web, since I am sure the Old One is with the Mother Confessor. You may take your leave.” He dismissed her with a passive wave, and Cara saluted him with a fist to her heart and bowed her head as Egan did before turning about face and leaving his room. Darken licked the tiny drop of Cara’s blood off the edge of his knife before sliding it back under his belt. “By the Keeper, I will achieve even more than what my father began.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse at Cara

Cara strolled into her room and stepped out of her boots as she closed the door. She began unfastening the straps to the holster on her hip when she heard rapping at her door. Undoing them all, she tossed the holster with her Agiel on the bed before opening the door. A small framed servant girl in a plain gray dress with auburn hair and earthen eyes was holding a cloth porch and had a tape measure draped around her neck. She curtsied and kept her head bowed as she spoke. “Father Rahl has sent me to take your measurements for a new brown uniform, Mistress Cara. He also said that if you needed anything tonight that I was to be at your disposal. Shall I help you undress, Mistress?” 

Stepping aside, Cara flicked a gloved thumb in and let her pass. She walked to the center of the room and stood with her arms to her side and waited. The girl stepped behind her and began to loosen the laces on her back. Once she started, Cara wriggled her leather gloves off, and tossed them on the bed by her Agiel. When the girl finished with the laces, she helped Cara peel the leather off her right arm first. The girl hummed knowingly when she noticed the cut on her left arm as she pulled away the damaged leather. As Cara stepped out of the outfit and stood exposed, the girl saw scars, almost all older, covering her whole body. “Here,” she said as she discarded the brown leather, and a pulled over the plush ottoman, “if you sit, I will dress your cut before taking your measurements.” Cara backhanded her across the face, leaving a red mark on her tan cheek. “Do not forget the appellation, girl,” Cara seethed. 

“My apologies, Mistress Cara. In my haste to care for your wound, I did not say it. It won’t happen again, Mistress.” The girl bowed her head even lower than it already was.

“No, you will not. The scrape is of little consequence, hurry up and be done with it. I do not need to sit.” Cara huffed and put out her arm in impatient anticipation. The girl curtsied and went over to the dresser where a basin, washcloth, and pitcher of water sat. With haste, she poured the water, then brought it and the washcloth over and placed it on the abandoned ottoman. 

Reaching in her pouch, she retrieved a small jar and a long strip of cloth. She took the washcloth, soaked it in the water, then wrung it out. Tenderly, she held onto Cara’s arm with one hand, and scrubbed away the dried blood with the other, while inspecting the extent of the wound. “It is not deep enough to need stitches, Mistress, so I will just put the poultice and wrap it to help it heal faster.” Cara grunted in acknowledgment. 

When the girl popped the lid off the jar, the strong, spicy smell of cayenne mixed with the sweet smell of plantains and a hint of something else filled the room. With caution, she put a bit of the poultice on the bottom of the wound, waiting for a reaction. Receiving none, she continued slathering it on the rest of the length of the cut, then used to strip of cloth she procured from her pouch to bandage it up. Satisfied with her work, she then took the tape measure from around her neck and began to take Cara’s measurements, humming as she did. A few minutes in, Cara let out an exasperated sigh. “What is your name, girl?”

“Asenath. My family name is Bayael, Mistress Cara.”

“And where are you from, Asenath Bayael?”

“I was raised in Panimura before I was taken to the People’s Palace by my father to work,” she paused, switching to the other side, “Mistress.”

“Ah, I see. And in that place, is humming incessantly something that everyone does? Or do you have some sort of brain problem?” Cara grabbed Asenath’s face and pulled her up from the stooped position she was in. “Were I in the mood, I would put your mouth to better use. Finish your measuring, quietly, and then leave. I do not require anything else from you this night.” Asenath nodded, and quickly finished her task without making a sound. She gathered her jar and pouch, then curtsied before exiting the room, leaving Cara alone, relishing the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter or Kahlan's capture

Zeddicus Zu’l Zorander, Wizard of the First Order, was snoring loudly and drooling as Kahlan Amnell came into the mouth of the cave they made camp in with dawn breaking behind her. Rachel and Siddin were curled up sleeping back to back by the fire, Rachel sucking on her doll, Sarah’s, foot. Only three days before they had said goodbye to Richard at the Callisidrin River. Chase was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Brophy, so she assumed they were hunting for more game since they had finished the last of it the night before, and the rains yesterday kept them from setting traps. Gently shaking the wizard's shoulder, Kahlan spoke, “Zedd, Zedd, wake up.”

With a snort, Zedd blinked his eyes and sat up with a start, his stick straight, white hair wilder than usual. “Huh. Wha- what is it, child?” Kahlan laughed softly at his crazed appearance, before stifling it and covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “I'm half covered in mud, so I'm going down to the river to bath. The children are still asleep, and Chase and Brophy must be out hunting, because they weren’t here when I got back from my watch,” Kahlan reached into her pocket and pulled out a small tied up cloth, “and here are some berries I picked on my way back.”

“Why thank you, child! And don't worry, I've got the little ones. You go on ahead,” Zedd eagerly took the cloth, and shooed her away. Kahlan chuckled, then grabbed her pack, and headed back out the cave.

The air was crisp and still foggy as she picked her way through the forest and over to the river. Sparrows chirped and squirrels chittered energetically with the rising sun. It had just began to peek over the trees as she reached the river. She took off her pack and placed it at the base of a boulder that was on the bank.

Stripping off the muddied clothes, resulting from tripping over a root and falling into the mud leftover from yesterday’s rains, she carried them into the river with a bar of soap and brush she fished out of her pack, and stood by a stone that stood out of the cold and surprisingly lazy water. Thankfully the mud came easily off the green woods garb Chase’s wife, Emma, gave her. She placed the soap and brush on the stone, then waded back to the bank to hang her clothes.  
On her way back to the stone, she dove under and grabbed some silt at the bottom of the river and used it to scrub off the mud caked on her skin. Getting most of it off, then the rest with soap and the brush, she dived under one more time, then returned to the bank.

As soon as she stepped out of the water, the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood on edge. On her left, a huge D’Haran soldier broke out of the trees and came charging towards her, sword held high and ready to attack, with three others carrying various weapons behind him. She deftly sidestepped the first soldier and grabbed his arm as he flew past her.

He was hers, time was hers, nothing could stop her now. In the moment it took for her skin to come in contact with his, the air exploded with the force of her magic taking him, stripping away every last bit of who he used to be, and knocking two of the soldiers who were closest onto their backs. Dropping down on his knees, the confessed soldier whispered in reverence, “Command me, Mistress.”

“Protect me!” Kahlan dove for her daggers as he rose up with a roar that could only come from when the hunger of the taste of death was desired. She turned when the roar was cut short, and saw him with his sword in one soldier and an arrow jutting out of his neck, but none of the soldiers had a bow. Quickly scanning the tree line, one of the soldiers to her left lunged at her legs with a club. The blow put her on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs. Kahlan kept her eyes closed as he stood over her, laughing, and said, “And Master Rahl thought we needed t-”

Kahlan kicked and swept his legs from under him with her own, then leapt up and slammed a dagger through his leather armour and into his heart, giving it a twist for good measure. Looking up and expecting only one soldier left, there were now two. Yanking the dagger out and splattering the blood across her naked body, she stood, panting, and ready to fight. The soldiers charged at her on each side, their various weapons sheathed. Kahlan tossed both daggers at the men, one hit a shoulder, the other in an arm. She ducked and rolled as they crashed into each other. Recovering almost immediately, one of them yanked her back by her long, dark hair. “Not so fast, bitch,” one of them snarled. Kahlan swung around and grabbed the dagger from his arm and sliced him across the face.

From a nearby tree, Cara jumped gracefully down, landing in a crouch before straightening up with a bored look on her face, and sauntered over to where the soldiers and Kahlan stood. Each soldier took an arm and held on tight, and despite her kicking and thrashing, she couldn't break their hold. “That one you confessed,” the one who spoke earlier growled through gritted teeth, “was my brother. He has a pregnant wife at home who gets to hear that her husband is never coming back home. We had orders to bring you in alive, but it doesn't mean you have to have all your limbs.”

With a disinterested sigh, Cara held up the hand with her Agiel dangling from a golden chain, “That is enough. We have already taken care of your little boundary warden and that overgrown pup, and a signal from me will have my two archers take out those two little children playing at the mouth of that cozy little cave you found. You either come the easy way, or the hard way.”

The blood from Kahlan’s face drained for a moment, before becoming beet red with anger. She spit in Cara’s face and suddenly yanked out the arm with the dagger and aimed for Cara’s heart. In a flash, Cara flicked her Agiel into her gloved hand and slammed it into Kahlan’s neck. With a shriek of pain, Kahlan was brought down to her knees. Cara removed the Agiel and used her armoured glove to backhand Kahlan. The last thing she saw before the darkness took over, was blood red leather boots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can't be gone, can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of 'gone', but in a totally different context, I've gone back and made a few minor adjustments in the previous chapters, but not much. Thanks so much to everyone who's been on this journey with me, and hello to the newcomers ^_^. I'm a tad behind schedule from being out of commission for a week, but I'm still planning on weekly Friday updates. And a reminder that I like feedback: raw, honest feedback. Your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and as always you can find me on tumblr under the same username I have here. Happy reading, mates!

This was the beginning of the end. It was gone. When, or even how for that matter was beyond Kahlan’s comprehension. She had remembered falling asleep and it was there, but now, as she lay in the dark, feeling cold and desperately searching for it, she could find nothing but a hollow, empty void. 

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake,” a voice she couldn't very well place had said with an even tone, “no need to pretend, it is a waste of both of our time.” With that, Kahlan opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the dimly lit room. There was one small torch in a bracket on the stone wall, and except for a wooden table where her pack, daggers and clothes were, and a Mord Sith lounging in a wooden chair, the room was bare.

“I know you are aware, Mother Confessor, that Mord Sith cannot take a Confessor’s magic without dying a painful death. That, my pet, is why Master Rahl has chosen me to have the honour of breaking the last Confessor.”

Kahlan tried to get up, just as she noticed she was on a raised circular platform and was still stark naked with her hands and ankles clamped together, a thick chain connecting them. “You cannot break me. No one is fast enough to enough to escape a Confessor’s magic, not even Darken Rahl’s horde of lap dogs,” she said calmly, her face an unreadable mask. 

Before Kahlan could even blink, the Mord Sith had lifted her partially off the floor by something around her neck. “You will address me as ‘Mistress’ or ‘Mistress Cara’. And what a shame, one so pretty should have such a feeble mind.” Cara pulled her Agiel out of its holster and used it to move a strand of hair off of Kahlan’s face, the heat of the magic of the rod leaving a red trail in its wake. 

She slipped the golden chain attached to her Agiel onto her wrist, and searched Kahlan's eye for any hint of understanding. Seeing none, she released her and let her fall to the floor. “You really do not know, do you,” she scoffed, walking back to the table, picking up one of the daggers. With her back still to Kahlan, she began twirling the blade in between her gloved fingers, “Master Rahl has chosen me not because of my agility, my pet, but because I have a talent for breaking those without magic: women in particular.” 

She glanced over her shoulder and watched as realisation and horror took over Kahlan’s features. Kahlan’s hands flew up to her neck, only to be stopped painfully short by the shackles that connected them to her ankles. Curling her body up, she felt the smooth collar and the stone inlaid in it. Turning it and finding no seam, an audible swallow echoed in the room. “But how-”

“Master Rahl is a wizard with talents and gifts far greater than any in even the Old One’s lifetime. The changing of the magic of a Rada'Han so that it may be sealed against one’s will and its appearance altered is but child’s play to him.” Cara voice held a tone of reverence and fear when she spoke, keeping her eyes trained right above Kahlan's head. Snapping her gaze back down to Kahlan, she whistled, and a D’haran guard entered through the wooden door. 

“Mistress Cara,” he greeted with a bow of his head and a fist to his heart, “how may I serve you?”

“Bring me a rope, you know which kind, and a bucket of hot water and a cloth,” Cara commanded.

“As you wish, Mistress Cara.” with another bow and salute, he left to fetch the items. 

Cara, whose gaze never left Kahlan's, bared her teeth in a wicked sneer, “Are you in for a treat, my pet. Now, we seem to have come across a minor issue. See, you already have blood on you, but it’s not your own. Normally, I enjoy the sight of blood on my pets, but I prefer to start off with a clean slate so that I know where I’ve left my marks.” The soldier returned and Cara took the rope from him and pointed to the floor next to Kahlan for him to place the bucket. “Now I’m going to unchain your shackles, and you, you are going to behave like the good girl I know you Confessors are.” 

Cara procured a key out of nowhere, and unlocked the chains. As soon as they fell to the floor, Kahlan lunged for Cara’s throat, and just as fast, magic from the Rada’Han imploded through her and doubled her in half, a scream expelling from her lungs before the magic drove the air out of them. While she leaned over, wheezing, Cara tossed one end of the rope through the ring hanging down in the center of the ceiling right above Kahlan, and walked to the bracket in the wall and looped her end of the rope around it. 

Walking back to Kahlan, she grabbed one of her hands, “I was hoping you would discover the little twist to wearing this Rada’Han. And what a delicious scream that was, my pet. I plan on getting many more out of you.” While she spoke, Cara began weaving the rope around the wrist of the hand she held, then moved onto the next. “You have spirit, though I’m sure one does not become Mother Confessor without it. I must warn you, fighting against me will only increase the pain of the magic, and, though I do enjoy your screams, it would get in the way of your breaking.” Cara checked her work, then nodded, satisfied, and walked back to the bracket. With little strain, she pulled the rope, hoisting a still exhausted Kahlan to her feet with her wrists level with her face. One more hard tug put her hanging by her wrists, and her toes barely skimming the stone floor. A sharp inhale resounded louder than the flicker of the fire from the torch.

“See men,” Cara chortled as she sauntered around Kahlan, “men are easy to break. Their minds are simple, weak. But women,” Cara stopped at Kahlan’s right side, grabbed a handful of her lush, dark hair, and yanked her head back, placing her lips right next to Kahlan’s ear, “women are much more complex, and so. Much. Fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> After 2.5 chapters written, I finally have a title! Thank you Noah Mac for introducing me to Borns and the song this is named after. Anyway, this story is a lot of headcanon and a lot of book canon and a little of the show canon. Basically it's eventual lesbian BDSM and then some heterobaiting. Lol. Idk, it's 1am. Anyways, enjoy! Please give kudos and comments if you liked it, and comments if you didn't like it. Basically, I would love honest feedback. Chapter 2 will be up next week.


End file.
